Lincoln's Bizarre House
by Najee
Summary: Lincoln isn't as successful as his sisters, or have any special skills like them, but when you have an invisible ghost that can stop time and pummel your enemies, Lincoln is quite content with having The World by his side. However, Lincoln must deal with an inner demon that might tear his live apart and a strange white-haired man that's closer to him than he thinks.
1. Za Warudo

**Author's Note:** Alright, my first Loud House story!

 **Full Summary:** _Lincoln isn't as successful as his sisters, or have any special skills like them. However, when you have an invisible ghost that can stop time and punch your enemies into oblivion, Lincoln is quite content with having his loyal stand by his side. Unfortunately for Lincoln, with great power comes great responsibility as he must defend Royal Woods from enemy stand users while keeping his powers secret from his family and befriends a white-haired man that's closer to him than he thinks._

 **Loud House** with some **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure** elements in it.

 **Quick Note:** Lincoln's _The World_ is a bit different. It has an orange body instead of it being yellow, but it still retains its dark greyish skin _ **(It's based on the anime version of the Dio vs. Jotaro battle)**_ It pretty much has the same stats, power, and appearance as the original _The World_ _ **(where it's at full power when Dio drank Joseph's blood)**_ just with a recolor, having the initials of "L.L" on top of its head, and it has spikes on its shoulders.

 **KONO LINCOLN DA!**

 **Chapter 1: Za Warudo**

Lincoln Loud crossed out the day of Sunday on his calendar that hung on the back of his door. He was excited to see his favorite show ARRGH! and was planning to intercept his siblings before they could get to the tv. The marker floated in front of Lincoln to circle the day of Sunday, however, while the marker _looked_ like it floated in the air, it was actually being held by the hand of Lincoln's stand.

 _[The WORLD]_ hovered in front of Lincoln to cross out the day for him. It was a heavily muscled humanoid being; a sort of guardian spirit that Lincoln obtained a few months ago, after he was pierced by that strange arrow. At first, he didn't know what to make of it, but a little help and training from a man that healed him and who also had a stand like him cleared things up. Lincoln enjoyed the power, but he knew that he would eventually use it for justice, to become a real life superhero like Ace Savvy.

After awakening his stand power, Lincoln found himself to be a little more confident and assertive than usual. The teen did say that a person must have a strong will to fight to get a stand, which was strange as Lincoln wasn't the type to resort to violence quickly, Lynn had that covered. Even the teen thought it was odd that he gained a powerful stand, despite being a sweet and innocent boy that shrugs away from violence.

Ever since he started hanging with the teen, his attire changed.

Lincoln was wearing an orange hoodie that he kept zipped up, a black headband around his forehead with the letters "LINC" written in orange on it, black fingerless gloves, and a black belt with an orange belt buckle that looked like a silver medallion, but it had two orange letters "LL" in the middle of it. His usual blue jeans and white and red shoes remained the same.

Smiling at his stand, Lincoln grabbed the marker and put it down on his desk while _[THE WORLD]_ vanished. He spent all day preparing to watch his show, gathering all the supplies and items he needed to distract his sisters. After a chat with Clyde and entering the hallway to satisfy the needs of his sisters, the boy made his way towards the tv, but realization struck when he noticed a certain goth sitting on the couch.

 _Darn, I forgot about Lucy._

Lincoln thought with dismay. He was so wrapped up in distracting the other sisters that he forgot a countermeasure to use against his little vampire loving sister. It was easy to not notice her as she is very quiet and prefers to watch things from a distant. To Lincoln, Lucy was a whisper in a room full of yelling voices.

The boy noticed that he wasn't scared by her suddenly appearing out of nowhere; in fact, it no longer bothered him, unlike the rest of the family that jumps in shock at her sudden appearance.

An idea formed in his head to get the little goth away from the tv by making her watch dad's old black and white tv. However, after plugging it in while Lucy waited patiently on her bed, Lincoln could have sworn he saw a creature appear in the spark upon plugging in the old tv.

His eyes widened upon seeing it. It was a tall and muscular humanoid like _[THE WORLD],_ but it looked different. It was clad in tall head gear, park of a mask resembling a Corinthian helmet, armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body, kind of like the armor plates on _[THE WORLD]._ Cables join the back of its head to its upper back and it bears a dark orange star symbol between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt and knees, and spikes protruding on its shoulders and ankles.

The "skin" of the humanoid stand was dark orange and its armor-like plates were black.

 _So, this is the Loud family_ _house? Don't mind if I steal your power for a few months?_

It spoke in a booming voice.

" _An enemy stand in my house! But, who!?"_

Lincoln frowned at the stand and summoned _[THE WORLD]_ to defend himself. He didn't know what this stand was capable of and who it belonged to, but all that mattered is to protect his family from it. He felt the lust for blood surge through his veins as his body was surrounded in a yellow aura.

The intense thirst for battle and the urge to violently beat his enemy into submission was an alien feeling to Lincoln. He still wasn't used to it, but he was making progress as he didn't let the bloodlust get to his mind.

 _Ah, so this is your stand? I bet I can-_

 **MUDA!**

The stand shouted in a deep and masculine battle cry as it violently punched the enemy stand, attempting to land a swift uppercut on the stand, however, the stand quickly evaded his punch.

 _Whoa, you're pretty fast. Not bad kid, not bad._

" _Dang it, the stand is fast. I'm gonna have to use my special power to beat it."_ Lincoln thought.

 _Let's see how you handle this, boy!_

The stand clenched its fist and attempted to punch Lincoln's face.

 **ORA!**

It shouted a battle cry.

Before it could make contact, Lincoln remembered in his dreams from last night of a blonde haired man yelling out a command with glee while his enemies stopped dead in their tracks instantly.

"Za Warudo." He whispered. The stand froze instantly as the sounds of a ticking clock slowed to a stop. When time was standing still, the world around Lincoln lost its color, becoming black and white. However, Lincoln and his stand retained their color.

Nine seconds.

Nine seconds that time was frozen, but it was more than enough to deal out a lot of punishment. _[THE WORLD]_ balled its fists and got ready to unleash a barrage of attacks on the stand.

It got close to the stand and…

 **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

 _[THE WORLD]_ punched the knight at high speeds; its fists moved faster than a speeding bullet and the noise of the punches sounded more like shotgun blasts and less like fists striking flesh. Lincoln called off his stand with a wave of his hand.

"Time resumes again." He said. Time began moving again and the world around Lincoln regained its color.

The stand was violently launched backwards with cracks appearing all over its armor-like plates. It transformed into pure energy and fled into the outlet when it got close enough.

Sweat started to form on his forehead as he gazed at the outlet. His family was in trouble and he had to defeat it. Lucy sat quietly on the bed, not moving a muscle when the house was plunged into darkness when the stand fled into the outlet.

"The spirits said that you called upon your guardian spirit when the lights went out. What happened, Lincoln?" She calmly asked.

Lucy is the only one in the family that knows about Lincoln's stand; she couldn't see or hear _[THE WORLD]_ per-say, but to his confusion, she just _knew_ it was there because of her 'spirits' or the ghost of their great grandma Harriet telling her. When he told the teen this, he thought Lucy was a stand user too, but she wasn't.

"It was to protect myself from the large spark." He lied.

Lincoln walked out of the room to find most of his sisters in the hallway; he couldn't see them, but he can hear their voices and knew who was there. Sighing in irritation, he took the bullet on why the house was left without power, knowing very well that it wasn't a normal blackout.

"I was just trying to plug in the old tv for Lucy, but it must have made the lights go out." Lincoln said to his sisters.

"Of course it was your fault." He heard Lori. After that, Lincoln was verbally assaulted by all of his sisters due to his mistake. Luan told a joke to calm everyone down, much to the annoyance of her fellow sisters. Normally, Lincoln would pay attention to the antics of his sisters, but there's a dangerous stand lurking in his house and he needed to stay alert.

Lincoln and his sisters followed a glowing Luan towards the door leading down to the basement, thanks to one of Lisa's experimental cookie that makes the person's body glow in the dark. Unfortunately, the effect didn't last long and that was only a prototype that Lisa created. Lincoln heard the sounds of electricity and scratching come from deep in the basement, so he volunteered to go down by himself after comforting a terrified Lola and Lana.

Luan was kind enough to let him use her camcorder that had night vision built into it. Lincoln stared down into the basement while clenching his fists.

"We can't let you go down by yourself. We should-"

Lincoln interrupted Lori.

"It's okay, I can do this by myself. I am a ghost hunter." Lincoln smiled at his big sister. Lori nodded as the white-haired boy descended into the basement. Lucy watched him go quietly as some of the sisters commented at how brave Lincoln was.

"Please protect him, guardian spirit." She whispered to herself.

When Lincoln reached the bottom of the basement, he took out his walkie talkie. However, it was an all-black walkie talkie, it wasn't his usual one that he uses to speak to Clyde. He was contacting a different person.

"Come in, JoJo, I need your help, over." He spoke into the walkie talkie. A few seconds later, a grown man replied.

" _What's wrong, kid?"_

"A stand has broke into my house and took away our power. I'm in the basement to deal with it, over."

" _What does it look like, over."_

"A humanoid stand like mine. It's dark orange and black with these weird stars on it, over."

" _Ah, I know what it is. The stand's name is [THUNDERSTRUCK] and it belongs to me. Don't be scared, kid, over."_

"Huh?" Lincoln said in confusion.

"Why is your stand attacking me, and how did you get two stands, over."

" _I have four stands, kid...well, five if you count [BAD BONE] but it's a support stand. Anyway, I sent it to your house to test you. After all, an assault from an enemy stand is always unexpected, over."_

Lincoln sighed.

"Well, can you call it off, please? It's Sunday, my sisters are scared from the blackout, and I want to watch my AARGH! tonight, over."

" _Alright, Lincoln. You gave me quite a wallop earlier when you used your stand's power against me; ya damn near put me in a hospital after your attack rush, but I'm fine. I'm proud at how calm and mature you acted during the blackout, over."_

Lincoln couldn't help but smile at his compliment. However, concern washed over him.

"Hey, Lincoln! Are you okay!? Do you need us to come down!?" He heard Lori's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, give me a second!" Lincoln answered.

"Are you okay, over."

" _Yeah, I'm good. I'll call off my stand and turn the lights back on, I suggest you run upstairs and get the remote before your sisters get to it, over."_

"Gee, thanks, JoJo." Lincoln smiled.

" _Also, I want you to meet me after you go to school on Monday for more training, over."_

"You got it, over."

The sounds of static stopped as the lights came back on.

He heard the excited chatter of his sisters happy that the lights are on as he ran up the stairs. The girls may have a head start to the couch because they were in the kitchen and he was in the basement, but unfortunately for his sisters, they didn't have the power of _Za Warudo_ by their side, and unfortunately for Lincoln, he missed his show no thanks to JoJo's unexpected lesson.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I've had a lot of fun writing this and the next chapter is coming soon. I will be taking ideas about stand users and their stands; OCs that will either be friend, or foe to Lincoln. However, it will be later, not right now. Thunderstruck basically looks like Josuke's _Crazy Diamond_ , but with a recolor.**

 **Song references:**

 **ACDC – Thunderstruck** _ **[THUNDERSTRUCK]**_

 **George Thorogood and The Destroyers – Bad to the Bone** _ **[BAD BONE]**_


	2. STONE PILOT

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys! We are back!

 **Chapter 2: [STONE PILOT]**

 _Lincoln dreamed of the golden haired man again. Ever since he got used to his stand, he started to dream about this man and he didn't know what to make of it. He would always see the man decimate his enemies with the power of [THE WORLD]; it wouldn't matter if it were people, animals, or even shadowy monsters, he effortlessly destroyed them all while Lincoln witnessed it. Lincoln couldn't move, all he could do was watch and listen._

 _At some points, the man tore them to pieces with his bare hands, turned their bodies into ice by touching them, unleashed a sort of 'energy beam' from his eyes, and recovered from wounds faster than a normal human. Lincoln wondered how he was able to do all this. Wasn't the stand supposed to pummel things and stop time? Can it do more than just that? Was [THE WORLD] not at its full power and he hasn't accessed its true potential yet?_

 _After destroying them all, the man finally turned to Lincoln who stood there frozen in place. He walked up to him and stood in front of Lincoln, looking down at him with golden eyes. Lincoln couldn't help but tremble in fear; yeah, he knew this was a dream, but the menacing aura excluding from the man spooked him greatly._

 _The man placed a finger on Lincoln's forehead. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that his nails were long and sharp; he felt some pain when his nail touched his skin, not enough to draw blood, but it still hurt._

" _W-W-Who are you?" Lincoln asked meekly._

 _The man said nothing as he stabbed his long nail through his skull, causing Lincoln to cry out in agony while the man yelled out in sadistic glee. Lincoln would never forget that noise the man made._

" _WRYYYYY!"_

* * *

The sound of his alarm went off as Lincoln woke up from his dream. He stretched and yawned as he got up from bed, but to his confusion, he felt _invigorated_. A scary muscle-bound man stabbing him through the forehead with his nail sounds like a nightmare, but the white-haired boy didn't wake up in cold sweat, or screaming in fear. Lincoln felt quite refreshed and energetic.

He woke up feeling quite refreshed and energetic. He looked down to see that there was an unusual silver wristband on his right wrist; the wristband had a red gem on it that looked similar to the gem from his dream, but it had the white symbol of a fighter jet on it.

" _Where did this come from?"_ He thought mentally, studying it. He sighed and walked towards his door, wishing he could meet his gang faster to get answers.

Lincoln smiled at the thought of not having to wait in line for the bathroom thanks to his stand. He looked out his room and saw the door knobs turn as his sisters were about to leave their rooms.

"Za Warudo." He smirked, unleashing the power of his stand by summoning it. The sound of a ticking clock slowing to a halt can be heard as Lincoln stopped time. The boy _blurred_ down the hallway in an instant and made it to the bathroom. Lincoln chuckled when he closed the door and he was about to end the time, but he quickly discovered that the time stop was still going and his sudden boost in speed confused him.

"What?"

Time resumed and the chatter of the sisters filled the house.

"Wait a second…" Lincoln pondered for a moment.

"That was _eighteen_ seconds, I stopped time for eighteen seconds instead of nine seconds!?" Lincoln said with shock. For the past few months, his limit was always at nine seconds, but for some strange reason, his limit increased by additional nine seconds and while time was frozen, his speed was accelerated. When the time stop ended, he felt a bit more drained than usual.

Come to think of it, _[THE WORLD]_ looked a bit different when he called it.

It had the words "LINC" on it's body in yellow letters. One on both of the diver-esque oxygen tanks on it's back, one going down both of its forearms, and one on its forehead. It's once golden eyes were replaced by orange that glowed with power and it too had the same silver wristband around its right wrist just like Lincoln.

"I got to tell JoJo and the guys this." Lincoln muttered. He wish this day will fly by fast because he needed to tell them about his dream, the wristband, stopping time much longer, _[THE WORLD]_ looking different, and moving faster than a normal human. Unfortunately for him, the day just started.

* * *

 **[STAND NAME]: The World**

 **[STAND MASTER]: Lincoln Loud**

* * *

Lincoln stared out into the window of Vanzilla, thinking about his dream while his parents drove to drop all their children off. He ignored the chatter of his sisters while being lost in thought, but it was short lived due to Lana poking him in the arm.

"What cha' thinkin' about, Linc!?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, I was just thinking about school." Lincoln replied with a smile. From time to time, his sisters neglected him. However, it wasn't because they were mean or cruel, they loved Lincoln very much, but were too wrapped up in their own issues and relationships to hang with him. Sometimes, they would do the other extreme by pestering him with their wants and demands, expecting Lincoln to lend a hand, or an ear without protest from him.

He needed his _boy time_ as living in a house full of girls can get stressful and aggravating at times, especially when you are the only boy and father-son times are done occasionally.

"Sorry that you missed your show last night." Lana said sadly.

"Oh, it's okay, little sis. I'll catch it later." Lincoln patted her head, earning a chuckle from her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, big bro?"

Lincoln pulled up his sleeves to show her his wristbands.

"Can you see my wristband?" He asked curiously. Lana looked at him in confusion.

"What wristband? I don't see anything." She replied.

 _Hmm, just what I thought. The wristband on my wrist is definitely a stand, but what's it called and what can it do?_

"Okay, thank you." Lincoln gave her an awkward smile. Lana shrugged.

He listened to the antics and chatter of his sisters.

Lana and Lola got into another fight a couple of minutes after Lincoln talked with Lana. It was once again another argument that both should accept the opposites, with Lola telling Lana that she's gross and should be lady-like, and Lana telling Lola she should loosen up and that there's nothing wrong with being dirty from time to time. And like usual, another brawl was underway.

Luna was listening to her jams on her headphones, doing an air guitar with her fingers while she was lost in her own world.

Luan was telling a joke that had to do with sports while an uninterested Lynn groaned at her punch line. Lucy sat quietly next to Lynn, listening to the joke, but remained quiet and aloof.

Lori was texting Bobby on her phone, Leni was reading a fashion magazine, Lisa was reading a book about quantum physics, and Lily was giggling while playing with her rattle.

Suddenly, Lynn Sir swerved as a car jumped in front of him, narrowly dodging, but he was driving at full speed towards another car that couldn't break in time. The family shouted in fear as they were about to crash, but the crash never happened as amidst the frenzied panic of the family members, a voice yelled out...

"ZA WARUDO!"

Everything came to a halt as Lincoln hopped out Vanzilla as fast as he could. He used _[THE WORLD]_ to make a few 'adjustments' to stop the impending car crash.

"Time resumes again." He whispered, putting on his seatbelt. Lynn Sir evaded the car, discovering that his hands were on the other side of the steering wheel and the car that he was about to crash into almost scratched the size of Vanzilla, despite the car being in front of him earlier.

However, he turned too hard and Vanzilla was seconds away from flipping over and crashing into a passing school bus.

"Good grief." Lincoln panted as the time stop was taking more out of him then usual.

"Za Warudo!"

Lincoln got out of the van and used _[THE WORLD]_ to adjust his father's hands and placed Vanzilla back on track to keep it stable; the stand had no trouble picking up a loaded vehicle that weighed many tons.

"T-Time g-goes again." Lincoln sat back in his seat with sweat rolling down his forehead. The world resumed and Vanzilla was driving forward with Lynn Sir's hands kept stable on the steering wheel.

"Oh, honey! You saved us!" Rita cheered as she hugged her husband. The sisters cheered at their father.

"Way to go dad!" Luna gave him a thumbs up.

"Go dad! Go dad! Go dad!" Both Lana and Lola chanted.

"Thank you for your quick reflexes, father. We would have _sh_ tained grievous injuries at the velocity Vanzilla was traveling upon impact with the stranger's vehicle, and there was no telling how badly injured the family would have been if we made impact with the school bus." Lisa wasn't cheering, but gave a warm smile.

"We were literally going to bite the dust if it weren't for you, dad!" Lori sighed with relief.

"That was totes amazing, dad!" Leni cheered.

Lincoln smiled at his father that was blushing from all the attention and thanking his daughters. However, he was panting from exertion and he felt the fatigue on his very soul, not just his body. The boy also gained an annoying migraine when he stopped time for the second time.

He didn't know if the change was an improvement, or a drawback. Stopping time longer and having his speed accelerated while time was frozen sounded great, but the fatigue got worse when he activated it, and now he was starting to feel pain, not just exhaustion.

He would feel the fatigue start to set in around the fourth time stop, but now, he was fatiguing at the second time stop and the pain in his mind was new, like a sharp knife was stabbing his brain.

The white-haired boy went through his classes like usual and when came lunch time, he tried to find someone. Not the boys he usually talked and ate with, but a boy that was around his age that had powers like him. After a minute of searching, he found who he was looking for.

Sitting at a table by himself was Gary Heinrich, a kid that was part of the Royal Gang. He had black hair that he gelled in spikes, a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes. Gary had pale skin, blue eyes, and freckles on his right cheek.

Ever since he got his stand, he became best friends with Gary due to possessing a stand like him. It was strange because Gary has always been in his classes, but didn't pay him any mind. Now, he felt a sort of _connection_ with him because he's got super powers like him, and in turn, Gary felt that bond to Lincoln too, previously dismissing the white-haired boy as an annoyance to be ignored before he obtained his stand. In fact, Lincoln preferred to hang out with Gary more than Clyde, despite knowing him longer than Gary.

Lincoln didn't know what this strong connection was at first, but he remembered JoJo telling him that stand users are attracted to other stand users. That's why Lincoln and Gary were now good friends when they previously ignored each other, and why he was made a member in the Royal Gang.

"What's up, Linc?" Gary smiled, giving him a fist bump.

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Lincoln sat next to him.

"Great, I heard about you missing ARRGH! last night. So, JoJo recorded it and we're going to watch it after school at our hang out!" Gary said with excitement.

"Really? That's awesome!"

His excitement died out in seconds after remembering what he was going to tell him and the gang.

"Hey, I got to tell you something. Look at this." Lincoln revealed his wristband to Gary. He put down his milk carton and took a look at it for a few seconds before chuckling.

"Well, well, well, you got yourself a _second_ stand, Lincoln! What's its name and what can it do?"

He looked down.

"I don't know, I was hoping that you get your stand to take a look at it, or the other members so I can unleash its power and uncover its name."

"Hmmm…" Gary thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'll take a look. _[Latch]_."

With a wave of his hand, barbed wires sprouted from his forearm, moving at the command of the boy. The wires entangled around Lincoln's wristband.

" _[LATCH] ACT 2_."

The barbed wires transformed into blue glowing 'energy cables' and Lincoln can feel the warmth seep into his arm.

"What's all this?" Lincoln pointed to the glowing wires.

"I've seen your ACT 4, but what can ACT 2 do?"

" _[LATCH] ACT 2_ tells me the information of an object, or person by touching them. I can even use it to read minds, ain't it cool?" Gary smiled.

Lincoln waited patiently for Gary's answer and he finally got it.

"Ah, your stand's name is _[STONE PILOT]_ and it appears as a flying jet." He explained.

Lincoln's eyes widened.

" _Whoa, not only can I stop time and pummel enemies to a bloody pulp, I can now summon a fighter jet to help me! Let's see what it looks like!"_

"Let me try to summon my new stand." Lincoln said.

" _[STONE PILOT]."_

The stand appeared behind Lincoln in an instant. It was a fighter jet _(Grumman F-14 Tomcat)_ that was all orange mounted with missiles and machine guns with black-tinted windows and white stars on its wings. The jet was about the size of a remote-controlled toy airplane, but it moved on its own accord and it didn't move like a normal jet, as it stood stationary while the average fighter jet cannot maneuver like a helicopter.

 _If it isn't my stand user, why hello, Linc. Great job protecting your family earlier, I was watching. *beep*_

The jet spoke to him. It had the voice of a gruff man, but it sounded robotic and there was a hint of static in it. It sounded like a man was talking through an old radio to speak with Lincoln; it even beeped when the fighter jet stopped talking to him.

"This is amazing, I can't wait to see you in battle!" Lincoln's eyes were glowing with wonder at the stand. However, a thought occurred to him as he realized what if _[STONE PILOT]_ was the one that gave _[THE WORLD]_ an upgrade.

Lincoln told his friend what happened this morning and the strange dream he had while both ate their lunch. _[STONE PILOT]_ wandered aimlessly around the lunch room, dodging the kids and making sure it didn't touch anything.

Gary frowned after hearing his story.

"It's not unusual that your stand evolved as it can happen to some stand users, but what confuses me is that your _[THE WORLD]_ doesn't have ACTs like my _[LATCH]_. My ACT 2 told me that it has something to do with your soul and the presence of _[STONE PILOT]._ I hope JoJo can shed some light on this, especially the dream." He said with concern.

The bell rang to signal the kids that lunch was over and it was time to get to class. _[STONE PILOT]_ flew towards Lincoln and hovered behind him.

"Oh, we got to get to class. We'll meet with JoJo after school to talk about your problem and watch ARRGH! together. Okay, man?" Gary smiled and gave him a fist bump.

"Alright, thank you." Lincoln smiled and stood up from the table. He walked to class while the jet followed him. It appeared that it can also change size as it went from the size of a toy plane to being as small as a quarter.

 _[STONE PILOT]_ stood perched on Lincoln's shoulder like a parrot on a pirate.

 _Stay focused in class and don't mess up._

Lincoln grinned, wishing this day would go faster to give his new stand a spin.

 **Author's Note:**

Does anyone get a harem anime vibe from Loud House? Or is it just me?


	3. Joey Johnson (JoJo)

**Author's Note:**

JoJo's _Thunderstruck_ stand looks like Josuke's _Crazy Diamond_ , but black and dark orange instead of white and pink and it has a white lightning bolt on its forehead and chest. Unfortunately, I'm leaving in an hour for Vegas and I have no time to go back and edit the first chapter, so I'll do it when I get back. See you all in a week.

 **Chapter 3: Joey Johnson (JoJo)**

 **(Unknown Location in Royal Woods)**

A young man that was in nothing but his dark orange boxers stood up from his bed and yawned, stretching his muscles while the warm morning sunlight from the window filled the room. He his dog tags around his neck and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. After dunking his face in the cold water of the sink, the man stared at his reflection.

Joey Johnson stood at six-five and he had well-built chiseled muscles that he gained from his military training and pumping iron; he had a build that nearly rivaled a young Arnold Schwarzenegger. The man had blue eyes, tanned skin, freckles on both cheeks, and black chest hair. JoJo also had a black five o' clock shadow that only enhanced his _muscular rugged man_ look.

The oddest feature about the man was his snow white hair. It was strange because his chest hair and five o' clock shadow were black hair, but for some reason, the hair on top of his head was pure white. In fact, his hair kind of looked like Lincoln's, but a little bit longer and the tuft of hair that stood up in the back was absent.

"Come back to bed, Joey~" He heard the sultry voice of a woman from his bed. The man dried his face off and returned to bed to see the voluptuous red head that he met last night. She motioned him to seat next to her in which he did; she was quite beautiful and Joey was surprised at how good she was in bed.

"Yes, honey?" He said in a deep and gruff voice.

The woman's lust was replaced by concern as she gazed into his eyes.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep, Joey. I tried to wake you, but I had to leave the room because you were rolling on the ground and yelling about war and your family." She said.

Joey sighed and looked down, finding the color of the crimson blanket more interesting than the subject.

"What happened last night?"

Joey's fists clenched and he found himself breathing hard. The woman was taken aback at how cold his eyes became in an instant; it was as if she was staring into the unblinking gaze of a dead man.

 _It won't happen. I swear on my soul that I won't lose them again…_

"Joey-" She was about to touch his shoulder, but he started to sob. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his face into his arms.

"Y-You can l-leave if you w-want too. I need s-some alone time a-and I must c-calm down." He spoke through his sobbing.

"Joey…" She spoke softly and tried to hug him, but he stood up from the bed wiping his tears.

"I-I said you c-can leave. L-Let me c-cry…"

The woman sighed and got up from the bed to gather her clothes while the man walked back into his bathroom. He stared at the mirror, his eyes were red from crying and he could have sworn he saw a black shadowy figure in the mirror taunting him with a cruel smile.

 _You're not strong enough._

 _You failed them all._

 _You-_

 ***CRASH!***

The sound of glass breaking rang out in the house as Joey punched the mirror, shattering it and not caring that his hands were bleeding from the sharp glass. His sadness turned into boiling hot fury and unleashed a rapid fire of punches on the sink, moving at superhuman speeds while his face was a mask of wrath. The shadow continued to laugh at him even when the mirror was shattered to pieces.

"I _will_ destroy you! You are Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! USELESS!" He yelled as his hands were surrounded in a mist-like aura, turning everything he touched into ice. However, during his unrelenting assault, he heard a woman calling for him as the world around him started to melt like wax from a lit candle.

"Joey…"

It sounded faint, but it got louder by the second.

"Joey!"

"Joey, wake up!"

"WAKE UP, JOEY!"

Joey opened his eyes to see the woman shaking him awake while he was sweating profusely. He sat up and stared into space with the woman hugging him.

"Are you, okay?"

The man sighed and did his breathing exercise to relax.

"Count to four, inhale. Count to four, exhale." He whispered to himself. A few moments later and he is completely calm.

"Yeah, it was just a bad nightmare, Becky. I'm fine." He smiled and reached over for his vodka on the night stand and took a swig.

"Want to drink?" He offered.

"No, thank you. It's too early." Becky declined his offer. He checked his watch to see that it was still morning; he had to pick up Lincoln later and he must vent his frustration before he meets the kid. He thought about doing his training routine, but then again, there was an attractive and busty red head in his bed…

"Want to go another round with me before you leave?" Joey flashed her a charming smile.

"Okay, but don't forget the protection." Becky grinned before giving him a french kiss. The man reached over and grabbed a fresh condom from his night stand. While he kissed Becky, he thought about his nightmare.

 _I promise on my soul that Lincoln Loud WILL prevail. I won't lose…again._

His eyes flashed with steel and determination. A few hours later after having _fun_ with the woman that departed, Joey sat in a lounge chair in his backyard with an Ace Savvy comic in his hands; he was reading it while he was in nothing but his boxers while smoking a cigar. While he was reading and smoking, a black and brown german shepherd laid down nearby his foot, sleeping peacefully.

 _Old habits die hard._

He exhaled smoke and turned a page.

* * *

The classes with _[STONE PILOT]_ by his side was more enjoyable due to it telling jokes about the teachers and helping him with his school work. It was like having a second Luan perched on his shoulder, but _[STONE PILOT]'s_ jokes were a little mean, but it was still funny.

Ever since he got his stand months ago, his school life has changed. The girls now fawn over him when they would usually ignore him and he found himself becoming known across school, like those athletic jocks and pretty girls that were at the top of the social ladder.

Lincoln honestly found it annoying; he liked being ignored and just wanted to do his work quietly, he did not like the lifestyle of a popular jock filled with vanity. Clyde was basking in it though, as the nerd found a few girls flirting with him because they found out he was friends with Lincoln. It had to do something with his stand because one girl told him that he had an _aura of confidence_ that the girls just loved.

He couldn't wait to get out of school and hang with JoJo. His first meeting with him was strange, mostly because he felt this strange _connection_ with him; it wasn't just the fact that they were both stand users, it was more than that, but Lincoln was stumped at how to properly explain it. He just _felt_ it. It was as if he was part of the Loud family and he somehow knew him for years…

 **(Later)**

Joey rode on a black Harley Davidson motorcycle around the streets of Royal Woods. After a few minutes of driving, the man parked his motorcycle in the parking lot of Royal Woods Elementary, waiting for school to end. The bell rang and children poured from their classes to go home; he waved at a certain white-haired boy and his friend.

Lincoln and Gary saw JoJo and ran up to him with excitement.

"Hey, JoJo! How's it going?" Lincoln greeted him with a smile.

"We gonna watch ARRAGH! at the hangout?" Gary asked. The man smiled at the two boys.

"Yeah, get in. Lincoln you take the seat behind me, Gary you take the sidecar." He said to the boys, speaking in a deep and gruff voice. They nodded and hopped on the motorcycle.

His family knew about JoJo and after meeting with Lynn Sir and Rita, they trusted him to take care of Lincoln when it comes to tutoring, or having a boys day out. While driving, the man couldn't help but think about Lincoln as he hanged on to his back for dear life.

 _Look at me._

He thought.

 _So innocent and naïve. A little fragile glass cup that's about to be shattered into pieces under the weight of wrath and despair. I can't believe I was like this years ago; we're the same person, but he's nothing like me._

Joey drove a bit faster, causing Lincoln to tighten his hold on him.

 _So close, but yet so far._

The man drove the two kids to the hangout; a house owned by the man that was driving the motorcycle. He was the de-facto leader of the Royal Gang, not because he was a stand user, but also because he was the oldest one. His name was Joey Johnson, or JoJo for his nickname. He parked his motorcycle in the driveway and lead the kids inside.

"Timmy and Andre are car pooling and are going to arrive soon. You guys make yourself comfortable." Jojo said to Lincoln and Gary with a smile.

He was dressed in a dark orange t-shirt, a black leather jacket with a large dark orange star on the back of it that he kept zipped down, black steel-toed boots, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and a gray utility belt with a Beretta 92S holstered in it. Jojo wore dog tags around his neck to show that he has done service in the Navy SEALs, a belt buckle of a silver bones crisscrossing, and a black Rambo-esque headband around his forehead that had a dark orange star on it.

JoJo lead the kids inside and closed the front door. Lincoln told the man about his dream, his upgraded stand, and his new stand that he got from today. He stared at Lincoln in confusion at his story, then motioned him to follow.

"Gary, you can play games on my console. I want to see Lincoln's stand."

He nodded and went over to the couch while the two went into the garage. JoJo's garage can fit three cars, but it was empty as he did not have any cars. The man took off his jacket and placed it on a coat rack.

"Alright, let's see this new stand of yours." Joey said, walking to the middle of the garage.

" _[THUNDERSTRUCK]."_ His stand appeared behind him in combat stance.

"Alright, JoJo. _[STONE PILOT]."_ Lincoln said, summoning his fighter jet.

 _I'm ready to lock and load, Linc!_

"Hmmm…" Joey studied the stand.

"This one appears to be more intelligent than _[THE WORLD]_." He stated.

"Yeah, isn't it cool? It even gave me answers for some tests I did it class and I aced it!" Lincoln said with excitement.

"Can you try to stop time?" Joey asked Lincoln. The boy remembered the migraine he had earlier, but it went away over the course of the school day.

"Yeah, I can stop time longer."

"We'll do it at the same time." Joey said. Lincoln nodded.

"Za Warudo."

" _[THUNDERSTRUCK]: Za Warudo."_

Both stopped time at the same time, however, neither them and their stands were frozen. However, at the nine second mark, Joey and _[THUNDERSTRUCK]_ started to slow down as their immunity to the time stop began to dwindle and when Lincoln moved, he seemed to _blur_ from place to place.

 _[STONE PILOT]_ was immune for only a few seconds, freezing at the five second mark.

 _Hmmm, so he can stop time longer than I can now and his speed is accelerated during stopped time? I need to add this to my journal. My second stand came much later, but for him to get his in a shorter time than me? And it's very similar to [DANGER ZONE]? Interesting._

When it reached the twelve second mark, Joey was now completely frozen in time. Lincoln let the time stop end at his full eighteen seconds before groaning in pain and grabbing his head.

"Ugh, that annoying migraine is back." He muttered. Lincoln heard clapping and he saw Joey do a slow clap for him.

"Well, well, well, kid. I'm impressed." He smirked.

"Your stand has gotten more powerful and you have got a second stand." Joey stated.

"Will you fight my new stand? I want to see what it can do and it's been killing me all day!" Lincoln said with excitement.

All of a sudden, the two heard a doorbell ring.

"Oh, how about we do it later when we are done with the others? I need to check up on the rest of the gang and while you are my top priority; I must see how the other members are." Joey put his leather jacket back on.

"Dang it, alright." Lincoln said dryly and nodded.

"After I'm done with the rest, you and I will have extra time together. Sounds good?" He said, patting his shoulder and staring into his eyes.

Lincoln felt that strange _connection_ again surge inside him when he looked into Joey's gaze. He just _knew_ him on a spiritual level that the little boy couldn't understand; it was odd, but warm and comfortable. A nagging voice in the back of Lincoln's head kept reminding him how strange this connection with Joey is.

He stood up and walked to the garage door.

"Let's meet the others so we can watch ARRAGH!"

Lincoln smiled and joined Joey to meet the others and watch the show he missed.

 _You're so cool, JoJo. You're like the big adult brother I never had._


	4. The Royal Gang

**Author's Note:** **I made some changes:**

 **Lincoln doesn't have** _ **[DINOSAUR]**_ **as I realized I made a mistake for the future. If you haven't read the two re-done chapters, Lincoln has** _ **[STONE PILOT]**_ **as his second stand.** _ **[DINOSAUR]**_ **has been cut from the story.**

 **To Kamencolin:** When I meant it had a harem anime vibe, I meant that it had the whole _ **"male protagonist surrounded by female characters that show their own unique affection and love towards him"**_ **flavor** to it. Get it now? Pretty much the basic formula to any harem anime, _**sans**_ the girls wanting to screw/marry Lincoln.

 **Chapter 4: The Royal Gang**

Lincoln and Joey walked out of the garage and into the living room. Gary had already let in the gang and were sitting on the couch watching him play a video game.

Joey smiled at his little army of stand users have arrived and he was at the head of the gang. The Royal Gang wasn't really a superhero team, or a defense force that protected Royal Woods from harm; it was more or less random people brought together because of the bond of being a stand user. The gang was just another _book club_ , but one that involved guardian spirits and had nothing to do with reading. Besides, there has been no incident of a rogue stand user causing trouble in Royal Woods.

"Hey, everyone!" Joey welcomed them, giving each a high five. The newcomers were two teenagers that sat next to Gary, watching him play the game.

Sitting to Gary's left was Timmy Jetson, or his nickname _Tim Jet_. A five-ten tanned fifteen-year old with blue eyes, brown hair that was gelled back, and had braces on his teeth. Timmy wore a letterman jacket, representing Royal Woods Highschool, blue jeans, and red running shoes.

He was an all-star jock on the football team and Lincoln expected him to act like the stereotypical popular jock that bullies everyone that isn't a fellow jock, however, to his surprise, Timmy was cool and treated him with respect. Not looking down him, or bullying him; heck, he even likes AARGH! and Ace Savvy like Lincoln.

His stand was _[TEEN SPIRIT]_ and it appears as a muscle-bound humanoid being. It kind of looked like _[THE WORLD]_ but it was red, white, and wore football-like armor.

To Gary's left was a seventeen year old Mike Smith that stood at six-one, had short and curly black hair, dark brown skin, and brown eyes. He was another teen from Royal Woods High like Timmy, and like him, he too was a jock. However, he was an all-star basketball player instead of a football player. Mike wore the same letterman jacket as Timmy, but had on black jeans, red and white Nikes, and a gray beanie on his head.

Mike's stand was _[REDBONE]_ and it appeared as multiple floating red glowing bones that orbited around his body. He can launch the bones at high speeds from a distance as a form of a long-ranged attack, use the bones as a defensive shield, or create _bone hounds_ , which were skeleton-like dogs that would attack enemies.

"Hey, Linc!"

"What up, L-Train?"

The teens greeted Lincoln with a fist bump.

"Hey, guys? How's it going?" Lincoln returned their fist bumps with a smile. The white-haired boy has come to like the boys in the gang, seeing them as not only good friends, but brothers that he never had. He will always cherish his sisters and would _never_ trade them for the world, but he sometimes wants to know what it would be like to have another boy in a house full of females.

There are just those days where Lincoln can become frustrated and annoyed at the antics of his sisters. It's natural for siblings to fight every now and then, but Lincoln sometimes think the _Sister Fight Protocol_ is stupid and gets out of hand at times. Good thing he has a place to retreat to when the sisters get into another spat; unfortunately, the sisters worry about him if he stays out too long, so he has to keep this short.

"Alright, let's watch AARGH! and we start training after we're done." Joey grabbed the remote and turned on a special feature of the tv that records movies, cartoons, and other shows for later use. Lincoln smiled as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Gary to watch his favorite show…

* * *

Joey gathered the group of kids in his large backyard, preparing them to start their training exercise. Being a stand user, JoJo thought it was important for the kids to know how to use their stands in combat; Royal Woods was nice and peaceful, but if SHTF, or a rogue stand user is causing mayhem, he would need to make sure that the kids would know how to use their stands for battle.

"Alright, first battle we have is Lincoln versus Gary." Joey announced.

"Oh, come on man! With Linc's ability to stop time, I can _never_ beat him!" He complained, remembering the times that Lincoln easily defeated him by stopping time than giving him the good ol' _MUDA, MUDA_ attack. The only chance he came close to defeating him was because Lincoln was holding back by not using Za Warudo against him. It really shows the power difference between them when Gary who wasn't holding back against a handicapped Lincoln _still_ loses.

"No, this time it will be his new stand against your _[LATCH]_."

Joey turned to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I want you to only use _[STONE PILOT]._ You cannot use the power of Za Warudo, got it?"

Lincoln smiled and nodded.

Joey and the teens kept their distance while the two boys faced each other. A yellow aura surrounded Lincoln while a blue one surrounded Gary; both boys felt the excitement of battle surge through their veins and they could not deny that the sensation was exhilarating.

" _[LATCH] ACT 4."_ Gary's body was surrounded in barbed wires that formed protective metal plate armor on his chest, shoulders, and back. Two balls made out of barbed wires floated on opposite sides of his shoulders.

" _[STONE PILOT]."_ Lincoln summoned his new stand and it floated nearby his shoulder.

 _Reporting for duty, sir! *beep*_

The jet spoke to him.

"You will begin the battle after I count to three." Joey held up his hand.

"This is gonna be good." Timmy said.

"Oh, yeah." Mike agreed. Both teens gave their undivided attention to the two boys while Joey got ready to start the match.

"One."

Gary got into a battle stance as the wires moved around his body as if they were snakes and the wires were surrounded in blue energy.

"Two."

 _[STONE PILOT]_ was surrounded in an orange aura; it readied its guns on the boy while Lincoln cracked his knuckles.

 _Ready to fire at will!_

"Three! Now go!"

 _[STONE PILOT]_ unloaded bullets at Gary. However, the boy created a wall of wires in front of him to deflect the bullets and jumped high in the air.

"I forgot to tell ya, Linc! When I read your stand, I didn't tell you its powers. So, I know what it can do, but you don't!" Gary yelled with a smug smile.

"Tch, dang it." Lincoln bit his lower lip.

 _Don't be a fool, boy. I can tell him what I can do, but I'll do it later on! I'll take the reins, Linc! *beep*_

"Dang it, I forgot that your new stand has a mind of its own." Gary formed a lot of wires around his body to create a large ball that was bigger than a car. The ball of wires with sharp and long barbs landed on the ground with a loud thud and rolled by its self towards Lincoln, intending to crush him and stab him at the same time.

The fighter jet shot at the ball, but the bullets bounced off it. Lincoln resisted the urge to summon _[THE WORLD]_ ; his new stand had great range, as it can freely fly around in the air to shoot enemies from a distance where _[THE WORLD]_ had to be close by Lincoln. However, _[STONE PILOT]_ didn't have arms to block attacks, or any defensive abilities, meaning that Lincoln was a sitting duck if an enemy managed to slip pass _[STONE PILOT]_ to attack him.

It's clear that he'll have to keep his distance when fighting with _[STONE PILOT]_ instead of getting up close and personal with _[THE WORLD]_.

Lincoln was about to turn to run to get more distance away from the ball, but the fighter jet flew in front of him. The fighter jet beeped loudly before summoning over a _fifty_ other _[STONE PILOTS]_ , but these other fighter jets were completely made out of orange energy while the original one stayed the same.

 _This is the power of SEX TYPE THING One, or as I like to call it, [STONE PILOT] ACT 1. *beep*_

"Whoa, look at that!" Timmy pointed in amazement at the army of fighter jets.

"Are those energy clones?" Mike asked with confusion.

Joey remained silent as he smoked his cigar, but he had an amused smile on his face.

Lincoln's jaw dropped at the many fighter jets in the air, pointing their guns and missiles at the moving ball of wires that was growing closer by the second.

"No way _…[STONE PILOT]_ has ACTs?"

 _Alright, Linc. At your command, we will fire at will, but as soon as Gary-boy is out of his little ball, tell me to use Sleeper on him. *beep*_

The white-haired boy nodded.

"You may fire at will." Lincoln commanded.

Joey, the teens, and Lincoln had to cover their ears as the sounds of many guns firing and explosions from the missiles rocked the backyard. It was a good thing JoJo placed a silent barrier over his backyard, as the neighbors would think Royal Woods was under attack by terrorists. In fact, the gunshots from _[STONE PILOT]_ at the beginning of the fight would have already had the cops knocking on Joey's door minutes later; Joey's neighborhood was quiet and nice and hearing gunshots and explosions would have spooked the whole neighborhood.

 _Dang, it! I can't hold it!_

Gary thought with gritted teeth as the defense for the ball started to crumble and the onslaught of bullets and explosions began to tear through the wires that were normally bullet-proof. His wires were strong enough to block bullets and grenade explosions with no issues, but getting machine gunned by so many guns _and_ getting hit by missiles started to wear and tear his wires at a superfast rate. On top of that, these were _stand_ bullets and missiles, not your average bog-standard weapons.

He could see the bullets coming into his ball of wires, but none of them made contact with his body. Gary will need to act fast.

Lincoln stared in shock and astonishment as the bullets and missiles tore open the ball of wires as if it were nothing. However, upon cease firing after completely breaking open the ball, Gary wasn't inside.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Lincoln looked around the yard.

 _Careful, Linc. Gary-boy is using his wires to dig underground. You stand there and look cute while I'll do some ground hog huntin! *beep*_

 _[STONE PILOT]_ shrunk to the size of a penny and flew into the hole that was created under the ball to confront a digging Gary. There was silence for a moment, but the ground erupted under Lincoln and he found himself entangled in barbed wires that squeezed him tightly. The clones that _[STONE PILOT]_ left behind were helpless to save him as they didn't want to shoot Lincoln by accident.

Lincoln clenched his teeth and grunted as he felt the barbed wires stab into his skin; it was especially horrible around his neck as it choked him while puncturing his sensitive and unprotected throat. The white-haired boy started to cough and choke as he desperately tried to pry the wires off, but he couldn't. The wires raised him in the air and proceeded to slam him around the backyard like a rag doll. He grunted, but his eyes still held power and unyielding might. His need for oxygen and wondering if he didn't have a skull fracture flashed in his mind.

 _What's taking you so long, [STONE PILOT]?_

Lincoln thought as his face was slammed and then dragged into the dirt.

 _Dang it! I can't summon [THE WORLD] to stop time and tear these wires off me!_

The white-haired boy's struggling grew weaker as the wires tightened around his throat and his vision began to darken. On top of that, his migraine from using the time stop earlier got worse, it felt like someone was inside his head pounding away on his brain with a hammer. If he were to use Za Warudo now, he thinks that his brain might explode.

Meanwhile underground, Gary smirked as he strangled Lincoln with his wires.

 _I have you now, Linc!_

"Ahh!" Gary shouted in pain from an object suddenly crashing into his back; it was heavy, metallic, and it would have shattered his spine if it weren't for the armor plate on his back.

 _Look over here. *beep*_

He looked over to see _[STONE PILOT]_ has rammed its self into his body, assuming its normal size before it made impact with the boy.

 _Hey, kid. What do you call a man buried six feet under? *beep*_

The fighter jet started to emit a rapid ticking noise that sounded like a time bomb.

Gary gulped.

 _A dead man! *beep*_

" _[LATCH]!"_ The boy yelled out as his wires came to his defense.

 ***BOOM!***

Lincoln heard an explosion come from underground before his sight faded to black. The clones of _[STONE PILOT]_ vanished as Lincoln's body fell to the ground and the wires that surrounded him faded from existence.

Joey puffed out smoke before walking over to Lincoln's body and summoning his _[THUNDERSTRUCK]_.

"So, who won?" Timmy asked JoJo.

"Yeah, Gary got silent after the explosion from underground, right about the same time Lincoln fainted." Mike said.

"Mike, use your stand to drag Gary out of the ground, I'll take care of Linc." He ordered. Mike nodded and summoned a cluster of red glowing 'bones' that floated in the air and flew down the hole Gary created.

Joey's stand opened up its palm and placed it on the white-haired boy's forehead.

" _Return to One-Hundred."_ The man said to his stand. A dark orange aura surrounded Lincoln with orange static electricity surging through his body, but he was unhurt by it. In fact, his damaged clothes and bumps, bruises, and cuts on his body were being repaired in seconds. Even the dirt and grass that was rubbed into his hoodie, pants, and white hair were gone, showing that the aura not only restored his body and clothes, but cleaned him as well.

The bones pulled Gary out of the hole; his clothes were torn to the point that he was half-naked and he was covered in a combination of dirt and soot. The boy was more damaged than Lincoln as blood dripped from his mouth, both arms were twisted and broken, and most of his body was covered in second degree burns.

"Holy crap!" Mike explained.

"This was supposed to be a training exercise, not a death match." Timmy said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Calm down, kids. He's not dead, I can heal him." Joey patted their shoulders to reassure them.

Lincoln's eyes shot open and he bolted upright.

"W-What happened? Did I win?" He asked with confusion. JoJo chuckled.

"Hard to say, you both went out at the same time. Although, you did damage Gary more than he did to you, but you fainted at the same time _[STONE PILOT]_ took out Gary. So, I have to say that it's a double knockout."

 _[THUNDERSTRUCK]_ went over to heal Gary while Lincoln stood up from the grass feeling energetic and refreshed. Even the annoying migraine that was pounding at his brain finally went away.

Lincoln looked over and gasped at the sight of Gary.

"Oh my gosh! I-I d-"

"It's okay, kid." JoJo smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's nothing I can't fix." He said as the damage done to Gary was being reversed by his stand. The boy sat sat up from the grass and stretched his arms while yawning; his wounds were healed and his hoodie and pants that were nearly ripped to pieces were restored. He smiled at Lincoln.

"Geez, your new stand has got a lot of firepower to it… _literally_." Lincoln helped him up.

"Haha, sorry about hurting you." He gave him a nervous chuckle.

"It's cool, Linc. No need to apologize when I choked you with my wires and flung you around the backyard. No hard feelings, dude." The boy gave him a fist bump which Lincoln happily returned.

"Now, do you kids want some soda and donuts before we begin the next battle?" JoJo asked the kids while getting rid of his cigar to get a new one out of his pocket.

"Yeah!" The boys exclaimed with excitement.

* * *

 **[STAND NAME]:** Stone Pilot Act 1

 **[STAND MASTER]:** Lincoln Loud

 **[APPEARANCE]:** Orange fighter jet (Grumman F-14 Tomcat) with white stars on the wings and black-tinted windows.

* * *

Lori finished picking up her fellow siblings with Vanzilla, but she wondered where Lincoln went. She did hear from her parents that he would sometimes hang out with that man named Joey Johnson; however, she still wondered why her little brother would hang with a rugged biker. In fact, ever since the incident of Lincoln being stabbed by that strange arrow, he's been hanging out with people he never usually talked with.

Being the eldest sibling, she was responsible in making sure everyone was okay and followed orders. Lori might have been okay with her parents not taking any issues with him, but she still felt that nagging voice in the back of her head that she should check up on her little brother. When she gets home, maybe she'll call him and see if he's okay. But first, some answers from her little sisters will help.

"Hey, has Lincoln been hanging out with other kids than the usual gang?" Lori asked her siblings.

The twins were caught in another argument, Lisa was in the process of doing all of her siblings homework, Luna was listening to some rock music with headphones on, Leni was reading a new fashion magazine with her undivided attention being focused on a new fashion line of dresses, Lynn was too busy boasting about her success in defeating a soccer team, and Lily was giggling while looking through the window at the passing cars.

However, one sister answered Lori.

"I saw him with the boy named Gary at lunch time." Lucy stated dryly.

"Great grandma Harriet told me that they revealed their guardian spirits to each other, and that Lincoln has a second one. I couldn't see or hear it, but I _felt_ it moving around the lunch room while I was eating with Haiku." She added.

"Ooookay." Lori rolled her eyes. The eldest noticed that Lucy has started to act weird, well…she's _always_ been strange, but ever since the incident with Lincoln and the arrow, she won't stop talking about this so-called 'guardian spirit' that Lincoln has. There wasn't much of a change to Lincoln, other than his new attire and more confident attitude, he was still the same sweet little boy.

It still didn't stop her overprotective big sister instincts from flaring up. She will need to talk to him later about this Joey person, as she and the other sisters didn't get a chance to talk with him. It was strange, but she had a feeling that Lincoln was in trouble because she felt this shiver in her spine, but ignored it as Lincoln returned safely home after spending time with JoJo and his new friends every time he hung out with them.

He's fine and those instincts were just getting to her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Next chapter is coming soon! I'm having so much fun writing this!**

 **Also here are the song references so far; it's not** _ **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**_ **if a character/stand isn't named after a song/artist.**

 **Song references:**

 **Disclosure – Latch** _ **[LATCH]**_ **(Gary Heinrich)**

 **Stone Temple Pilots – Sex Type Thing** _ **[STONE PILOT]**_ **(Lincoln Loud)**

 **Childish Gambino – Redbone** _ **[REDBONE]**_ **(Mike Smith)**

 **Nirvana – Smells Like Teen Spirit** _ **[TEEN SPIRIT]**_ **(Timmy Jetson)**

 **ACDC – Thunderstruck** _ **[THUNDERSTRUCK]**_ **(Joey Johnson)**

 **George Thorogood and the Destroyers - Bad to the Bone** _ **[BAD BONE]**_ **(Joey Johnson)**


	5. Open the Game! Pt 1

**Author's Note:** **And we are back!**

 **So far, so good, no enemy stand users yet! Don't worry, it's coming soon!**

 **I apologize for the chapter being short, but it will be longer when I come back to January, as I will be busy for the rest of December.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Chapter 5: Open the Game! Pt 1**

The group of boys sat together outside on the patio laughing with Joey while drinking their sodas, while talking about the past battle. What unnerved Joey about the white-haired boy was how strong his two stands were; he was a calm and nice boy, but his stands are very violent, aggressive, and powerful. They don't seem to really _fit_ his mindset, quirks, and personality. [STONE PILOT] was downright sadistic when it blew up Gary, discovering from his story underground that it taunted him before nearly killing him.

Joey may have been calm as to not scare the kids, but he was panicking on the inside as he expended a lot of stand power to heal Gary. This day would have taken a really dark turn if Lincoln's new stand murdered a child and seeing a nearly dead Gary almost gave him an psychotic episode, but he smashed it with sheer willpower to focus on healing him.

Some more study of Lincoln will come in handy for later as to discover why such a nice boy like him would have two powerful offensive-type stands.

JoJo couldn't keep the Royal Gang around long, as their families will grow suspicious at why their underage children are hanging out with a man that they barely know. His "afterschool tutor" masquerade will fall soon; he'll need to find men and women stand users to form an _adults only_ section for the Royal Gang. He can't keep doing this as it will give people the unfortunate implications that he is a dirty pedo hanging with young boys.

Besides, Lincoln, Gary, Mike, and Timmy are just kids that like to have fun, they are no soldiers in an army, nor are they fresh-faced recruits just arriving in boot camp. He can't rely on _children_ to do all the heavy lifting in future bloody battles and what will their families think if they die in a battle against a homicidal stand user? It will come back to bite him in the ass once they put two and two together and discover that the last person they were with before their deaths was _him_.

It will be a disaster for every party involved, so as much as JoJo wanted the help of the kids, he can't do it. Their stands are quite powerful and useful, but he still didn't want to sic children on enemies just because their stands are strong. So far, so good, the _child unit_ was complete, as Joey had a boy around Lincoln's age and one of the teens are old enough to drive. Now he needs to build the _adult unit_.

 _After this meeting with the boys, I'll need to do some scouting around Royal Woods for adult stand users. I want to build a community of stand users, not some gang._

Joey thought.

"Okay, tell us Linc about your sisters." Timmy said to him with a smile. Mike chuckled.

The man was ripped from his thoughts and focused on the laughing kids.

"Yeah man, how does a guy like you survive in a house full of girls? I'm going crazy with just _one_ sister!"

Lincoln chuckled.

"I'm the man with the plan when it comes to the family. I've made my own tactics and rules on how to survive and I _mostly_ pass with flying colors."

"Geez, going to the bathroom must suck." Gary said with a burp.

"It did, but with the power of _Za Warudo_ , I can make it to the bathroom before any of my sisters." After he said that, the boys and the man laughed.

"Stopping time so you can be the first one to the bathroom? You sly dog." Joey grinned. Lincoln gave them a nervous laugh.

"Yeah…it's great, but I feel I shouldn't abuse my powers too much."

"Good idea, your _Za Warudo_ has gotten stronger, but it now eats away at more of your health than usual. I recommend using it when absolutely necessary." Joey advised him.

"Thank you, JoJo. Man, I didn't know [STONE PILOT] had ACTs like Gary's [LATCH]. I thought your stand can read information?" Lincoln asked, looking at Gary.

The boy shrugged.

"Beats me, something was blocking my access to most of the info when I read your stand and since [STONE PILOT] has a mind of its own, it most likely was the one that was blocking the power of my [LATCH]. Stick to your [THE WORLD] stand, Linc. That fighter jet is a monster in battle."

The man nodded before speaking.

"I agree with Gary, Linc. In a non-lethal battle, you shouldn't be using it. Pummeling your enemy with [THE WORLD] is one thing, but bombarding your enemy will bullets and explosions is too excessive, violent, and not to mention _loud_. No pun intended."

Lincoln sighed, but he nodded in agreement. [STONE PILOT] was aggressive, more so than his first stand; the fighter jet was armed to the teeth with bullets and missiles and the boy didn't know what to use them for other than combat. His family wouldn't see or hear it, but they will definitely hear the gunshots and explosions that will scare them to death.

It's bad enough the house explodes from Lisa's experiments gone wrong, but adding the thundering bangs of machine gun fire will only make it worse.

"I understand."

"Alright, now let's do a two versus two battle!" Joey sat up from his chair.

 _One more battle and I'll send them on their way. I need to see how well they will work together in pairs._

"Gary and Lincoln versus Timmy and Mike!"

"Alright, think you little boys can handle us? Maybe I'll give you both a wet willy." Mike grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"I don't mean to act like the stereotypical jerk jock, but I'm so gonna stuff you both in a locker." Timmy stood up and took off his letterman jacket.

"Careful, this nerdy boy can eat jocks for breakfast." Lincoln gave them a smug smile.

"Yeah, the last jock that tried to give me a swirly suffered an atomicwedgie from my stand." Gary crossed his arms.

Despite the threats, it was clear that they were just horsing around because after throwing around insults, the boys started to laugh.

 _Whoa, I can sense the fighting spirit rolling off the boys. These meetings are helpful for them to vent their urge to battle, but alas, this won't last long. I did great job in getting the boys to form a strong bond, so if SHTF, they can call upon each other for help instead of me._

Joey led the excited boys back into the middle of the backyard. Gary and Lincoln stood side by side, facing the teens who had smug smiles on their faces. The boys summoned their stands and got ready for battle.

"Alright, keep it clean, boys! No lethal attacks and no nut crackers! Open the game!"

"Za Warudo!" The world around Lincoln became black and white as everything came to a sudden halt. Lincoln ran up to Mike to unleash his signature attack on him.

 **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

Lincoln turned his attention to Timmy.

 **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

"Time resumes again." Lincoln resumed time and the two teens were sent flying away as the punches that the white-haired boy made against them during the time stop came hitting them all at once.

"Ugh, there it is again." Lincoln gripped his throbbing head.

While this was playing out, Gary was summoning his ACT 4 and by the time it was over, he looked at Lincoln and sighed.

"I wish I can stop time." He grumbled to himself.

"Good one, Linc."

"We prepared for this, kid."

"What?" Lincoln looked up to see the teens standing up, but both were hardly damaged.

"But I gave you two the good old MUDA assault, how you are two still standing?" He asked with confusion.

Gary and Lincoln noticed movement inside their clothes; red glowing bones levitated out of their clothes and joined Mike's side.

"Thanks for the shield, man." Timmy gave him a fist bump.

"Ha, no problem."

"Linc, Mike was using his stand to create bone armor under their clothes to block most of the damage from your attack rush!" Gary shouted.

"I've got you where I want you, Loud!" Mike slapped his hands together and created a ball of floating bones in the middle of his hands.

"Oh, man!" Lincoln braced himself.

"Bone Storm!" He yelled, unleashing glowing bones at the boy that flew at the speed of a bullet.

[THE WORLD] punched the flying bones away to protect him.

 **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

Lincoln's stand deflected the bones, but Timmy's [TEEN SPIRIT[ took the opportunity to land a swift punch on the white-haired boy's ribs that was unguarded by his stand, but was blocked by a sudden wall of wires that shot up from the ground to defend Lincoln.

"Za Wa-AHH!"

However, the punch still followed through and struck him, interrupting Lincoln's command to stop time. Agony shot through his body and the boy let out a scream.

Lincoln flew back, but was caught in mid-air by Gary's wires before Timmy can use [TEEN SPIRIT] to add a follow up attack on the flying boy.

 _Dang, Linc would have been toast if I didn't block most of punch._

Gary thought as Lincoln groaned and stood up from the ground.

Joey sat at the patio and watched from afar, summarizing what happened so far.

 _Nice, the teens have apparently been working on their teamwork. Mike used his stand to protect himself and Timmy, and while Lincoln was distracted by his stand's attack, Timmy blindsided him. Good on Gary defending him; however, Lincoln is getting a little arrogant and overzealous with Za Warudo, rushing into battle like that with no plan, or telling Gary to stick close to him to cover him during his assault._

The man sighed as he watched the boys battle in his backyard.

 _I got to make sure Lincoln is okay because he will be completely loss if he encounters an enemy that makes his Za Warudo useless._


	6. Open the Game! Pt 2

**Author's Note:** **I was saving this for next year, but I figured to finish as my last chapter for 2017!**

 **Chapter 6: Open the Game! Pt 2**

As Joey watched the boys battle in his backyard, he couldn't help but think about his time in his _alternate_ world before arriving here. Lincoln recovered and met up with Gary while teens charged them. His thoughts drifted to old times back in the day, being caught on a ride to memory lane while the two boys braced themselves against the attacking jocks.

Joey's trip through memory lane was quickly interrupted when he heard screaming from the boys. He quickly looked over to see Lincoln convulsing on the ground and from his looks, he didn't appear to be hurt by the teens. In fact, he collapsed to the dirt when he and Gary were ready to fight the teens.

He ran towards the kids and knelt down to study the white-haired boy that was lying face down with his hood covering his head to see that the gem and wristband vanished.

"Strange, Lincoln's second stand vanished? What happened to **[Stone Pilot]**?" He stared at him in confusion as **[Thunderstruck]** healed him.

 _Me convulsing on the ground and losing my second stand has never happened to me in my timeline. What could it mean for THIS Lincoln? Oh no…_

Joey looked at Gary and the teens.

"Lincoln is hurt and I want you three to head home right now. You can have the teens drop you off Gary."

"Why, what's going on? I thought you can heal him with your stand?" Gary asked confused.

"Yeah, can't you patch him up, JoJo?" Mike added.

"I can, but it's important that I speak with him after I heal him because he asked for extra time and its really soon that you must return home because Mondays overload you with work. Thank you for coming over you three." Joey said with a smile.

"Big man's right, I can't stay long because I have a lot of homework to do and you're ride is my ticket home. Let's go man." Timmy said to Mike.

Mike nodded in agreement.

"They're right, I need to get home and start on my science project early so I can have time for some Wizard Hat gaming on my computer." Gary spoke up.

"Before we go, when will we meet up again?" Timmy asked Joey.

"I don't know, I'll be pretty busy for the whole week. Maybe next week." He replied.

The three boys said their goodbyes to the man and went inside the house to collect their backpacks and leave. After smiling and waving at their departure and making sure they were driving down the street, Joey's face turned cold and serious as he looked down at the unconscious Lincoln.

 **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

 **[Menacing]**

Joey slowly removed the hood and turned him over on his back and the moment he laid eyes on him, Joey's skin started to crawl and was hit by a wave of nausea. His eyes were golden and he noticed that he was starting to sprout fangs like a vampire.

 _Just what I feared…I-It's happening much sooner!_

Lincoln looked up at Joey and smiled, but it wasn't a sweet, boyish, and charming one that Lincoln usually gives, it was a cruel smile of an arrogant black-hearted vampire. He clenched his teeth as the sickening sounds of bone cracking can be heard as Lincoln's body started to grow.

In a few moments, Lincoln grew into an adult. His white hair was now in a mullet, but the tuft of hair that stood up in the back of his head remained the same and he still had his buck teeth. Lincoln's once scrawny little boy body morphed into the physique of a well-built bodybuilder and he stood as tall as Joey.

The clothes that he was wearing _grew_ to fit his new body, but the hoodie and pants were still tight, making him appear even more bulky due to his bulging muscles.

"Dio lives again!" Dio-Linc shouted. A deep and masculine voice with a European accent came from Lincoln's mouth that freaked out the white-haired man.

" **[Thunderstruck]: ZA WARUDO!"** Joey froze time. He breathed in deeply and yellow energy ran through his arm like lightning surging through his very bones, emitting a 'hum' sound.

"Using Hamon against me? Fool! Your Hamon is Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!" Dio-Linc summoned **[The World]** to pummel Joey, completely ignoring his time stop, but was stopped by **[Thunderstruck]** blocking its punches with its own fists.

 **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

 **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

"With no Joestar to stand in my way, what can you do?" Dio-Linc laughed at him.

"No Joestar exists in this world, but I'm the next best thing that _will_ stop you." Joey glared at him as he laughed.

Dio-Linc's hands started to turn to ice.

 _Shit, he already has Dio's vampire powers. I got to make this quick!_

He breathed in deeply as his body was surrounded by yellow energy while a 'hum' noise sounded in the air. He opened his palm as yellow lightning surged around his arm and hand.

" **Overdrive!"**

"WRYYYYY!" Dio-Linc surrounded his fist in ice and punched Joey. The man's fist made contact with the adult's and Joey was surprised that Dio-Linc's icy hand stopped his Hamon. He gritted his teeth as Dio-Linc broke his knuckles and arm.

"Ah! Shit!" He exclaimed in pain. Joey had no choice but to back off and jumped back before the ice started to consume his body heat and turn his arm into ice. Joey's broken arm and knuckles snapped back in place due to his regeneration.

He was a super soldier that can lift a car over his head with ease, but for Dio-Linc to break his arm from a punch told Joey that he could not overpower him with brute force. He knew that the inhuman strength wasn't coming from Lincoln, but from the vampire within.

Dio-Linc dusted himself off as he stood up and called **[The World]** back to him. About the same time that Joey's time stop ended. Dio-Linc's and **[The World]** 's hands were covered in frost and with a flick of their hands, they threw ice that instantly formed into daggers at Joey.

" **Thunder Shield!"** He used Hamon to create a forcefield of energy that evaporated the daggers, while his stand punched away some of them.

 **ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

 _How could this be? The Vaporization Freezing Technique is only used to take away heat and freeze a person into ice by touch. And yet, Dio AND his stand is throwing ice daggers at me when the Dio of my world didn't do that. His is more advanced, it's outright cryokinesis._

"It's hard to believe that I've gotten more powerful residing in the body of a child in a few months, then my 100 years spent with the stolen body of Jonathan! The power of the Stone Mask with no vulnerability to sunlight, Za Warudo is stronger than before, and _double_ stando powah!" He flexed his biceps.

Dio-Linc turned his attention to Joey who was standing his ground with **[Thunderstruck]** by his side.

"And who might you be? The only other person that I met who can also stop time like me is Jotaro. Could you possibly be my bastard child?"

"No, you damn scoundrel. My cover name is Joey Johnson, but my _real_ name is Lincoln Loud." Joey admitted to him.

"Oh? There's _two_ Lincolns in this world? Are you from the future to stop me?"

Joey clenched his fists and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm not from the future per say, but an alternate universe and despite the different worlds, the scenario of me being possessed by you played out the same, albeit differently and not this way. I lost to you to in _my_ world, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let another Loud family die by your hands!"

Dio-Linc crossed his arms.

"Hmph, so you think altering this timeline is going to help you? It still doesn't change the fact that the other Dio defeated you and killed your family. Your efforts here are muda!"

After he said that, Joey's eyes became very cold and bitter, but he calmed himself down as he knew Dio was trying to get under his skin. Not even an hour of Dio showing himself and he's already taking stabs at his ruined heart.

 _I'll need to break out the Speed Wagon Corps suit._

Joey stood his ground and pressed a button on his watch. His watch beeped loudly and his body was surrounded by black high-tech armor. It was basically a marine's combat uniform, but with the bullet-proof vest and the camouflage clothing being replaced by high-tech super strong, but light weight metal. It even came with a black helmet with brown netting over it, resembling a WW2 helmet.

The only thing that was exposed was his face, other than that, his entire body was protected. He began his Hamon breathing and yellow energy and electricity surrounded his body and armor.

"So you think hiding in that tincan for armor is going to save you from me?"

"Bring it, Dio." Joey growled.

"I've learned that **[The World]** can not only stop time for twenty seconds now, but it has a new ability." He said with an arrogant smirk and pointed to **[The World]**. On its forehead was a ticking clock that had a yellow glowing eye in the middle.

 _Great, his time limit increased by two seconds._

"My secondary stand **[Pressure Time]** allows me to accelerate the speed of my stand and body while time is frozen to move faster, and it gives me some power over space manipulation. I can move myself and my stand close to my enemy, or away instantly." He explained.

"If the boy used **[Pressure Time]** without activating Za Warudo, his speed will be accelerated to inhuman levels for the next ten seconds, and it depends on how fast he wants to accelerate, whether running as fast as a cheetah, or moving faster than a speeding bullet. If he uses **[Pressure Time]** during Za Warudo, he can _fold in space_ to get to a position instantly, mimicking teleportation. You saw it first hand when he showed you in the garage."

Joey nodded.

He pointed at Joey.

"It wouldn't matter if you can move in my stopped time. With **[Pressure Time]** , you can't beat me, or defend yourself when I'm too fast for you!" He smirked while ice surrounded **[The World]** 's fists and its eyes started to glow pink, almost like a vampire about to use Space Ripper Stingy Eyes.

"Tch." Joey bit his lip.

He's right. He can move while time is frozen with his **[Thunderstruck]** , but he won't be able to land hits on him, or block attacks when **[Pressure Time]** grants him crazy speed _and_ teleportation. One second of being helpless in stopped time will give Dio a window of opportunity to lop off his head.

It chilled him even more that if Dio-Linc can use **[Pressure Time]** to achieve bullet-dodging speeds for ten seconds, then **[The World]** must be an absolute speed demon. Worse is that Dio-Linc and his stand become even more fearsome if you throw time stopping in the equation.

 _This is worse than I thought. Not only did he possess Lincoln much earlier, but he is FAR more powerful than the Dio from my world. In addition to being able to stop time, now he can accelerate it, teleport through space-time, and_ _ **[The World]**_ _can use Vaporization Freezing Technique and Space Ripper Stingy Eyes._

Joey stood in battle stance, ready to brawl with the Dio-possessed Lincoln.

"Oh, so you still want to fight me after telling you of my newfound power? Why don't you give up now?"

"Never, I won't give up and I will destroy you! I will do this for everyone, as Jonathan's heroic spirit will guide me!" Joey declared. The Hamon surrounded his body pulsated with power, even **[Thunderstruck]** was surrounded in Hamon.

 _I didn't expect the climatic battle to come so soon, but I'm ready! You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeves, Dio! They didn't call me Ace War in the vampire slaying corps for nothing!_

"Then you'll just have to die, Lincoln!"

Dio-Linc stepped forward with an arrogant smile on his face, but paused and frowned as his body began to tremble.

"What?"

His eyes began to shift to Lincoln's blue and his fangs started to retract.

He growled in frustration as the sound of bones cracking filled the air.

"Damnit, it would seem the boy's body, mind, and soul is not yet ready to submit to my will. I guess I'll have to persuade him to join me." He said with irritation.

"Lincoln is a kind and gentle soul, he'll _never_ side with a black-hearted monster like you." Joey said coldly.

Dio-Linc gave him a cruel smile.

"Don't be so sure. My influence will get stronger the more he fights, or uses his stand. You can try to tell him not to do battle against an enemy stand user, but the poor boy wouldn't listen, as the **[The World]** is a violent stand that loves tearing an enemy to pieces. What do you think will happen to his poor family if one pushes him too far?"

Joey bit his lip. He didn't want to believe it, but he was right. Lincoln had an aggressive combat-type stand that loves to fight, forcing it to be a pacifist is like forcing a savage tiger in the wild to be as docile as a submissive house dog. The lack of fighting is going to inflict backlash on Lincoln's attitude, making him become more mean and aggressive, itching for a fight like a blood thirsty headstrong warrior.

Lincoln might hurt somebody if someone rubs him the wrong way while he's burning on the inside and the results won't be pretty, especially if family is involved.

However, Joey had a plan.

Dio-Linc closed his eyes with an arrogant smile on his face while his fangs completely disappeared.

"The boy has pretty sisters and I would love to drink their blood; I like the dark-haired child the most, her wishing to be a vampire and being a part of the occult has really caught my eye…" Dio-Linc said before fainting, falling on his back while his body was shrinking back into child form.

Joey sighed and dismissed his stand and armored suit.

 _Dio taking an interest in Lucy didn't happen in my world. I definitely need to write this down for later._

A few moments later, Lincoln's eyes shot open and he stood up from the ground rubbing his head.

"Ah, my head. Hey, w-what happened? Did we win, or did we lose?" He asked Joey.

"It was a tie and they left early. Now you and me have some time together and I want to show you something!" The man smiled at the boy.

"Awesome!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Joey taught the white-haired boy the fundamentals of Hamon. He was still too inexperienced to use it, but sent a non-harmful blast of it through the boy's body. It wasn't to harm Lincoln, but to get rid of Dio's influence that was starting to take root in his body, mind, and soul. He did show him the power of **[Pressure Time]** and his new abilities that Dio displayed when he took over his body.

The man lied about Vaporization Freezing Technique and Space Stringy Ripper Eyes and said that it was Hamon for beginners. He of course knew that it wasn't, but Lincoln didn't know that. It was a little later than usual and in order to make sure that the illusion that Lincoln was tutored is true, he filled in the answers for his homework. Lincoln was saddened at no longer having **[Stone Pilot]** , but he was excited at **[The World]** getting stronger. After their training, he took Lincoln home.

Later that night, Joey Johnson wrote in his notebook on his office desk that he was keeping track of all the events. He stood up from his desk and went into the bathroom to shave his five o' clock shadow, after a quick shower of course.

Meanwhile, the white-haired child took a shower and he was the first one to the bathroom thanks to Za Warudo, smiling as the warm water ran down his face. Lucy was obviously concerned about his second _spirit_ , but he told her that it was gone and **[The World]** evolved.

The Loud family and Joey retired for tonight, tired from their usual business routine. In the depths of Lincoln's mind as he slept, Dio began to plot.

 _I'll try to be his friend and win over his trust, just like I did with Jonathan. I simply cannot chop off his head and take over his body, as I am in spirit form and lacking a physical body. Yes, that's right, I'm more powerful than I was when I fought Jotaro, my operations in Egypt was a setback! Dio will reign supreme over you puny humans and nobody will stop me!_

Back at the other house, the white-haired man was in distress as what Dio said to him opened old wounds, reminding him of his great failure. Two Lincolns went to sleep that night. One slept peacefully and soundly like a baby, but the other was stricken with nightmares.

 **Author's Note:**

 **See you all in January! Enjoy and have a great Happy New Year!**

 **Song Reference:**

 **Rival Sons – Pressure and Time [Pressure Time]**


	7. Friend in Me

**Chapter 7:** Friend in Me

 **-One Month Later-**

It's been a month after battling Dio-Linc and Joey still couldn't get it out of his head. The alternate universe, or _time leap_ if he can call it has been much different ever since he got here; Joey tracked down the man that hit him with the arrow in his world, but here…the same man that gave him his stand was a different man that gave Lincoln his stand. Despite searching all of Royal Woods, he failed to find the person that gave Lincoln **[The World].**

So far, the changes was that Lincoln got his stand early _(Joey received his during the "Bad Luck" incident)_ Dio has shown himself much earlier _(Joey met Dio during the time he thought he was adopted)_ Lincoln was a popular kid like Chandler _(Joey was a dork with a circle of friends also being dorks)_ and there was little interaction between Lincoln and Clyde, which was odd, but then again, Lincoln was a stand user and wanted to hang around others like him.

He heard from Lincoln that Clyde was at summer camp, but even though it ended, he still hasn't returned to school for months now and it was before the incident with Lincoln and the arrow. Joey hoped Clyde was okay.

Another thing he still couldn't figure out was which Loud family member had a stand. In his world, he wasn't the only Loud to acquire a stand; Lynn, Luna, and Lucy gained theirs, but when he spied on the three sisters of _this_ world, they didn't have one. Who else besides Lincoln will gain a stand?

He sat back in his office chair and sighed.

He didn't know that his presence here changed the world, or maybe it was the _world_ that was different.

A week after the incident with DIO, Joey decided to give Lincoln a special watch called a _Roll-X_. It appears as a normal orange digital watch, but it was high tech equipment that he built during the dimension hopping; the watch was _not_ a stand.

Now, Joey did not like giving a powerful weapon and all-purpose tool to a child, but the watch was there so Joey can keep status on Lincoln's mind and health, act as a tracking device, and make Lincoln fight with the Roll-X instead of his stand. Like DIO said, the more he uses [The World] the more his influence will start to consume Lincoln's mind and soul.

Not to mention Joey went through a 'Hero' process back in his version of Royal Woods where after obtaining his stand, he had to fight stand users to protect the community. All is peaceful here, so far…he hasn't encountered any trouble making stand users yet, which is a good thing _and_ a bad thing.

Good because Lincoln is fine and sitting pretty, but bad because _this_ Lincoln will deal with different enemy stand users instead of it being the same ones Joey fought. Unlike his experience where he was fumbling to survive, he needed to make sure _this_ Lincoln was strong, tough, and ready for a SHTF scenario.

He didn't care it was unorthodox to turn an innocent kid into a battle ready child soldier, but Lincoln isn't prepared for what awaits him being an out-of-shape comic book-loving dweeb. Joey's life of being a skinny dweeb that read comics and played games didn't prepare him at all for the shitstorm that hit _his_ Loud family like a freight train.

He couldn't do these constant meet ups with him and the other boys because everyone will get the wrong idea of why a grown man is always hanging around little boys. So far, a month has went by and the boy has been doing okay with no DIO activity brewing in his mind ever since that day.

Hopefully his training and giving the watch to the boy made him grow a spine made of steel. However, he hoped that it doesn't backfire, as he has seen a few scenarios where Lincoln was _too_ aggressive and stubborn and it didn't end well…

Joey heard a knock on his front door. He stood up and walked over it to, confused as to who would want to speak to him that was few minutes to midnight.

When he opened the door, Joey's jaw dropped at the sight of who was there. Standing in front of him was a muscle-bound black man with a bald head, a goatee, brown eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt, camouflage pants, black boots, a pair of gray specs over his eyes, and a brown backpack.

"C-C-Clyde?" Joey stuttered in shock. The man smiled.

"Eric Stevens now, but deep down, I'm still Clyde McBride. Just like you are still Lincoln Loud." He walked up and hugged Joey tightly.

"I thought you were dead during the dimension hopping?"

Clyde, or in this case, Eric chuckled.

"Nope, I didn't die, but was sent to a different dimension. I pinpointed your location here using some tech I found during the travel to different worlds."

"Well, come on in! There's much to discuss!" Joey brought him in the house.

After nearly an hour of talking about life, problems, what Joey has been working behind the scenes to toughen up Lincoln, and Eric giving Clyde a _helping hand_ during his summer break, Eric told Joey about a plan he had.

"Jo, you told me earlier that Lincoln is the only one with a stand, right?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"I got this…" Eric took out a golden stand arrow from his backpack. Joey's eyes widened.

"A stand arrow? Where did you get that?"

"From a different dimension. During my traveling, I discovered alternate worlds where Lynn Sir was the one to gain the stand, not Lincoln. In this arrow contains the memories and stand powers of the alternate dimension Lynn Sir; I think we should give it to the Lynn Sir of _this_ world." Eric told him.

"Hmmm…" Joey thought for a moment.

"Think about it? Lynn Sir won't be the bumbling dad cliché that is ignorant of the problems his kids are going through. And I think it's best to have an reasonable authority figure in the same house as Lincoln watch over him, you can't be on his back every hour watching him." He said, trying to persuade him.

"Besides, I think its best if an adult in the Loud House got it, not any of the sisters."

"Actually…that's a pretty good plan. I didn't have a super dad looking over my shoulder and helping me, maybe if I did…DIO would have lost. Alright, I'll do it." Lincoln shook his best friend's hand.

"Mind me asking what memories and the stand powers that alternate dimension Lynn Sir had?"

"Ten years of military training to prepare himself for battle after DIO killed his family, super soldier serum that puts him at peak superhuman potential and extends lifespan to counter the ravages of old age, and two stands. However, he didn't obtain Hamon and his stands are different from yours."

"What are his stands like?"

"The first stand he got was a sword-type stand that appears in the form of a two-handed claymore that gets stronger depending on the strength level of the enemy. The second is a necklace-type stand." He replied.

"What are their names and what can they do?"

"The sword stand which is called **[Abaris]** is a stand that can be seen by anyone. It grants him professional swordsmanship skills and enables him to release different types of energy, depending on what color the aura surrounding the sword is: the green aura poisons enemies upon touch, red aura releases fire blasts with a swing of the sword and can manipulate fire and heat, blue aura releases ice spikes and can manipulate ice and cold, and the purple aura saps away the enemy's energy and stamina, taking them out non-lethally."

"Wow…" Joey said in amazement.

"It's a superpowered version of Anubis…right down to getting stronger by _knowing_ the enemy's moves and appearing in the form of a sword. Is [Abaris] possessed by something?"

"Yes, inside the sword is Lynn Sir's soul. I found out that he put his soul into his stand after winning the Great War."

"Interesting, so what does the shield do?"

"The necklace stand called **[Smokestack]** is a defensive stand that's worn around the neck and can be seen by anyone. The stand can generate invisible barriers which can be used to protect the stand user, or others and reflects damage back at the attacker." He explained.

"Fascinating, and you say his soul is in the sword?"

"Correct, you won't have to give Lynn Sir any training, or talk to him about his stands. The alternate version Lynn Sir will be his guide and conscious."

"Great." Joey smiled.

"So, when do you plan to hit him with the arrow?" Joey asked.

"I'll be like this…" Eric began…

Lincoln danced down the hallway of his house towards the bathroom, listening to _Fuel_ by Metallica with his headphones on.

"Give me fuel, give me fire, give me that which I desire, oh!" He sang along to the lyrics.

He felt damn good after all his training with Joey and gave him the confidence and assertiveness that he wanted. His attire changed, he now developed a biker-esque look.

Lincoln now wears a black leather jacket that he keeps zipped down that has an orange star on the back of it, a black belt around his waist with a silvery belt buckle of a star, a pair of black fingerless biker gloves, a pair of shades on his forehead and the orange watch on his right wrist. His orange polo shirt, pants, shoes, and the dog tags (which were [Pressure Time]) remain unchanged.

After doing his business, headed back to his room, avoiding the stampede of sisters rushing to the bathroom. He couldn't help but chuckle as Lori and Leni were in a shoving match, trying to get into the bathroom while trying to push each other out at the same time. No more waiting in a line for the white-haired child.

When he closed his door, his walkie talkie beeped under his bed and he heard a familiar voice. It wasn't the one he was using to speak with Joey, but his best bud Clyde. He quickly grabbed the walkie talkie.

"Hey, Clyde! Where have you been man?! I have so much to tell you! Over."

"What up, Linc? Sorry for spending a long time at summer camp, it actually ended, but I received help and training from a stranger named Mr. Stevens. Over."

"What kind of training? Over."

"Don't call me crazy dude, but I have a ghost that I can summon called a stand. Over."

"WHAT!? Dude, I got a stand too! And I was trained by a man on how to control it! Over."

"Me too! Hey, want to meet at the park so we can see each other's stands, then we can duel? You know? Maybe have a little _stand off_? Haha, get it? Over."

Lincoln groaned.

"Good Luan pun. As for the duel, you're on! I want to fight you! Over."

"Haha, you're starting to sound as competitive as Lynn. Over."

"What can I say? My stand must have gave me an iron spine. When do you want to meet? Over."

"Tomorrow in the afternoon at two o' clock sharp. Over."

"Got it, I'll be there. Over."

Lincoln put away his walkie talkie and smiled. His good friend was finally back and he got a stand like him; the white-haired boy wondered if Clyde's stand was stronger than his, but tomorrow, he will find which kid had the best stand. He can smell breakfast from downstairs thanks to Rita and Lynn Sir cooking it for the family and his belly growled.

A growing boy and his time stopping ghost buddy would really like eggs and bacon right about now and there was no need to rush downstairs.


End file.
